1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of automotive accessories and, in particular, to a device for covering the gap formed between the tailgate and the bed of a pick-up truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, pick-up trucks have a tailgate hingedly attached to the rear end of the bed, such that it can be swung open to allow loading and unloading or to extend the bed's surface. Because the bed and the tailgate are two separate structural units connected only at the hinge points, a gap is necessarily present between their abutting surfaces at the bottom of the gate. Thus, sand, gravel and other loose material that is often carried in pick-up trucks tends to fall in the gap and be lost or interfere with the operation of the tailgate and hinge mechanisms, and cause wear between the tailgate and bed end. The problem is normally exacerbated when the tailgate is open because most hinge mechanisms tend to widen the gap as the tailgate is lowered. While a gap of about 12 mm is typical when the tailgate is closed, it is not unusual for the gap to widen to about 50 mm when the tailgate is opened flat as an extension of the bed. Since loose material carried in the bed is often unloaded by pushing it over the open tailgate, the gap is filled with smaller particles during unloading, which at times makes it impossible to close the tailgate thereafter without first removing it from its hinges to free the particles.
A variety of tailgate gap covers have been described in prior-art patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,854 (1996), issued to Little et al., shows a tailgate gap cover consisting of a plank with beveled edges suitable for covering the length of the gap. A retaining member is provided for installing the cover by inserting it within the gap when the tailgate is open. The device must be installed for use each time after opening the gate and does not prevent material from falling into the gap when the gate is closed.
Murray, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,945 (1988), describes a foldable tailgate track mat that covers the gap and provides a conforming connection as the gate is opened and closed. The mat consists of a resilient strip permanently mounted on the tailgate and slidably connected to the bed to account for the gap expansion when the gate is opened.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,822, issued to Rosenfield (1997), describes other resilient covers for the tailgate gap of different pickup trucks. Each cover consists of a strip attached to both the bed and the gate and features strategically-placed folding joints to accommodate the difference in gap size between open and closed conditions.
None of the devices described in the foregoing patents provides a level and smooth connection between the bed and the tailgate of a conventional truck. In addition, none is suitable for integral implementation with the hinge mechanism of the tailgate. Therefore, there still exists a need for a simple device of universal application that covers the gap between the bed and tailgate of pickup trucks and provides a uniform level surface between them.